


Can't catch a break

by jupitersfriend



Series: Lots of Servamp crosscovers [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), M/M, More tags to be added, Souichirou is a good dad for once, lights mom is a asshole here lmao, okay its not really funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersfriend/pseuds/jupitersfriend
Summary: The war is finally over, Mahiru is 18 now and finally can enjoy the life as a college Student, except no ,because a new threat called Kira appears,sadly he can't do much on his own. Still he soon starts his own investigation with the help of the other servamps and their subclasses ,which quickly leads to being Lights main suspect in the Kira case,while the genius is Ls and Mahirus prime suspect. The only problem ? Neither of them are Kira and while they try to prove their innocence the real Kira laughts their ass of.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, Tsubaki | Who is Coming/Watanuki Sakuya, Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu
Series: Lots of Servamp crosscovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Can't catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes the first chapter

The shrill annoying sound of Kuros alarm clock cut through the morning silence like the sun shown softly,but sharply through the not well closed blinds,tickling the Servamps sensitive cat nose,annoying him to no end.

Wait.

Why was the noise of the alarm so high pitched? There was no where in hell that Mahiru could pick the sound of it.

Right.

The bluenette wanted to wake up early to make pancakes for his eve,since he would take the entrance exam for To-Oh today,which apparently was a pretty great deal for the brunette,silently cursing himself for the decision to wake up on this ungodly hour he turned off the annoying clock with a slap,which hurted him and because of that he yeeted the thing of the table,which only hurted his ears since the crash was loud,with a pained groan he go up and proceeded to shut all curtains in the rather small apartment tightly. 

While giving a little sigh he went into the kitchen and lazily gathered all the ingredients for the delicious meal-well it would be delicious if he wouldn't burn the house down while making making it.

Starting to mix all the ingredients he began to hum a melody to distract himself from the quietness around him,not that he hated it when it was peaceful still it felt more than wrong in Mahirus apartment,well technically it was theirs and Torus. Not that the latter knew of his nephews roommate.

He sat the mixture aside, in order to free his hands so he could warm up the stove. Right when the stove began to have some temperature he grabbed a pan,putting it over the heat and a piece of butter inside,waiting until it was completely molten.

Pouring the pancake cream in and tilting the skillet regularly to form the perfect pancake he smiled a bit to himself,he was proud of the first pancake which suprisingly didn't turn out bad.

He had to admit that he had formed something of a perfectionism over the years,since he started playing video games,he always felt at least a little proud of himself when he finished a level perfectly and now it started to blend into his real life. The habit to put games aside only if he had finished them completely perfect,sometimes really payed off, also putting a tool on him was his eve ,since he got into his immortal life he started to represent his sin in a more healthy way,for example he didn't eat Ramen as often anymore because he was to lazy to put the waste away ,so he just waited until Mahiru started to cook and if he was all-honest with himself it made his life so much more enjoyable. But he wasn't so he quietly complained about the fact that he choose to make the pancakes perfect instead of just buying ones that already were perfect and making them warm. Sadly he was to lazy to go to the store to get them.

After half an hour the pancakes were all done,spreading their sweet sent through the air of the apartment ,the blunette had sat the table waiting for the other,who already was awake according to the constant noise of movements that were coming from his eves room,so he didn't bother to go wake him up.

The brunette woke up to shut curtains and the smell of pancakes. Who made pancakes? He wanted some...that would be a very motivating start into the morning,since he loved pancakes as much as he loved simply things,because they were simple and easy to make ,but still tasted like heaven to him,while also not being overwellming in sense of sweetness and taste-

Shuffling out of his bed,he started to panic. What time was it ? Slightly jumping to his feet he scrambled to his phone and tried to get the screen to light up,only archiving to tune his volume up and down,his panic only started to rise,calming down as the screen lit up and showed him that he still had over two hours before he had to walk to school. Still he had needed 4 hours to make breakfast, do some chores around the house,getting Kuro out of bed and getting ready himself,while also needing to get Kuro to do the same and so he now had to skip half of that because he forgot to turn his alarm volume up. He decided to skip breakfast and Kuro, because these two things would cost the most time.

"Mahi-sama you know the pancakes cant magically eat themselves"

Wait.

His Servamp made pancakes without blowing the kitchen up? The brunette was impressed and happy at the same time,he loved pancakes as much as he loved helping others as stated before, they truly were something made in heaven and no one could prove him otherwise. With a smile on his face,he stood up and went into the kitchen."Thank you Kuro "his smile only got wider ,the brunette couldn't even be mad at the so hated nickname." What a pain,don't get used to it. I only made breakfast because you are taking the exam today,seems to be a big thing for you"mumbled the vampire sheepishly and the eve couldn't other than let out a happy giggle,sitting down he now beamed at the heavenly food that was in front of him."Yes this is a big thing for me "while saying this he took two of the pancakes and put them on his plate,at the same time taking a mental note to buy Kuros favorite Ramen.

-

Luckily Mahiru wasn't late, in fact he was pretty early, since he had planned everything and of course not because Dodo drove him and broke several driving laws while doing so, but that didn't matter now. Sadly he wasn't allowed to bring his partner and until now he hadn't come up with a solution, which was nerve wrecking for him, even if his servamp was waiting on campus for him, he really didn't feel safe alone,but that was stupid since the war with Tsubaki and his Subclasses was over, in fact they got along pretty well and there weren't many fights involving him, the only recent one being between Kuro and Sakuya for his attention, which died out a few days ago because Sakuya and Tsubaki started dating and because they moved so he could go to To-Oh university.  
Still he was an nervous wreck, fidgeting with his fingers, biting his lip and shuffling with his feet and the fact that he wrote an exam in a few minutes didn't help him either.

With a shaking hand he swept away a long wisp of hair,while doing so he had to admit that his hair had gotten quite long. At first he hadn't even realized it, only when a stranger assumed he was a girl and many followed, it had bothered him at the beginning but now that he was used to it it actually made things easier, he didn't care that much anyways about being misgendered, he still used he/him pronoums and the people he cared about and loved knew this and that was enough for the eve.

Remembering how to breath evenly and being now positiv that he would pass the exam he checked if everything he needed was on his desk,pencil,pen,eraser,calculator,ruler and a spare paper to quickly scribble on if he needed to.

A confident smile started to appear on his face ,everything was going to be alright !

today was a beautiful day ,he had the best breakfast in the world and he was fully prepared for this exam,adding to this his servamp had helped him get better in English ,who knew that the bluenette had lives in London most of his life ? Feeling how his uneasiness went away and was replaced with a fiery confidence he took his pen,now writing his name on the exam sheet that the teacher had passed out a few seconds ago. When they were finally allowed to start with the real part,he wrote smoothly and quick,almost taking no time to think at all,he had been learning for this exam for months after all.

Lights morning was very different from Mahirus ,not only was his mom at work because she had decided to work again ,with the excuse that they were old enough now to care for themselves,which was correct for him,but his sister was a whole different story, that's why he was almost late because Sayu had no idea how to get ready in the morning with out their mother plus his clock had decided to not work today,for god knows which reasons. (Its for the plot)

"Light wake up!"the sister of the genius started to not so gently shaking her brother,not surprisingly the only thing she got from the ball of blankets was a weak" Why ?"

" Uhh because we overslept ? Come on wake up ! You gonna be late !"the moment these words left the girls mouth ,the other shot up and revealed his messy morning look,which consisted of tired ,very tired ,looking eyes and more than chaotic hair." Fuck ,how late is it Sai-chan ?"while he rubbed his eyes,the younger one looked at the clock." A bit over 8 am,the entrance exam starts in 30 minutes right ?"while talking Sayu had stood up,had picked an outfit for her brother (which wasn't hard since Lights clothing style was pretty consistent) and had thrown it at him.Nodding Lights tiredly got up" Alright I'm making you a bento while you get ready, doesn't matter if I'm late"with that Lights sister ran down stairs while the still very exhausted boy mumbled a little thank you. With a yawn the brunette started his morning routine.

His sister really was an angel,hopefully she never would change. Besides his father his sister was the only person he trusted with his life,his mother was a different story. 

As he grew older he began to feel like she didn't love him but his grades,when he would get home the first thing she wanted were his test results,while when his dad got home every once in a while he would ask how he was and how school was going,unlike his mother who rarely asked how he was. He sometimes even had the feeling that she hates his sister more than anything,like she was something cursed,something that shouldn't exist. But every time he tried talking about this obvious issue with Sayu she just told him that he was imagining things and since he hadn't noticed anything suspicious he hadn't looked further into the matter,still the though that his mother loved neither of them lingered always in the back of his mind.

The brunette shook his head a bit with a sigh to get this rather depressing train of thoughs out of his head,dragging himself to the bathroom.

One look in the mirror showed him how the last weeks had drained him,he looked like shit to put it as nicely as possible.With a quiet yawn he started to brush his merciless tangled hair,he wondered how it could get this messy in one night, perhabs he should cut it again.

"Tsukki, hurry up!"

Ah right,he nearly forgot that he was late.

"Mhh"

Now in a bit of a hurry he completed his daily morning routine, slumping downstairs afterwards.

The younger Yagami already waited at the foot downstairs,her ponytail being messier than ever,while her uniform was the uniform was the definition of unkempt.

"Finally ! You only have twenty minutes left" the older one needed a few seconds to progress this information,before his pupils widened in realization.

"Fuck !"

Grabbing the bento tightly that Sayu already had showed in his hands,while giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and also mumbling a thank you he grabbed his bag that was placed on top of the wardrobe.

Running out of the door with a good bye he could hear a faint 'Good Luck' which he obviously didn't need ,still it painted a smile on his face,he liked the idea of knowing that Sayu actually genuinely cared about him.

A bit exhausted the genius came to campus,he still had 10 minutes,which resulted that he still had 5 minutes before he had to go in ,since the exam room was one of the first rooms in the building,which gave him these extra minutes to wander around campus.

While he did so ,he noticed a black cat sleeping on one of the many benches around the main building.

Maybe it was a stray ?Well since he had to spare a few minuted he would find out,walking up to it the smile on his face started to reform. The cat was really cute,was the first thing that came to the 18 year olds mind,when he got nearer ,kneeling down in front of it he gently stroked the cats fur. While doing so he noticed that the cat indeed had a collar with a little bell"You belong to someone from here don't you ?" sadly the bell rang that signaled that only five minutes where left until the entrance exam would start,with a sigh he stood up and mumbled a quick goodbye to the still sleeping cat.

Still a little exhausted he sat down beside a brown haired girl,almost feeling a little pity for her,she seemed overly confident,the poor thing would probably be crushed by the exam. 

Only a few seconds after thinking that the professor started to hand out the exams,while the Kira suspect started to lay his things down.

Feeling a stare in the back of his neck,slight paranoia started to flow in his body,just like every other time he felt such an intense stare. Slowly breathing and out he put the thoughts of being stalked again aside,whoever stared at him must be just as nervous as all the other students in here and it was their way of dealing with it, or maybe they had lewd thoughts about the girl beside him and Light just completely mistook the stare.

Still he grabbed his pen with a slightly trembling hand,while a student got scolded for sitting improperly ,being curious how someone managed to do so the brunnete looked over his shoulder,which resulted into him looking into black dead eyes,somehow they put him at ease.

Which was odd since the person was the reason of his slight paranoia in the first place, nonethenless when he got back to the exam paper he felt completely calm and confident ,just like the girl beside him,who surprisingly seemed to ace the exam just like he was about to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for critcism or wishes !  
> How did you like the first chapter ? Kira btw will appear in the next chapter and Light will find his Death note.  
> While Light does so Kiras Shinigami dies because they forgot to refill their years,what a dumb way to die isn't it ?  
> Also please keep in mind that english is not my first language xd


End file.
